Something in common
by Somegrlwhowrites
Summary: CH.13 IS UP! Rae Areostall may seem like a normal girl when she comes to Degrassi and to stay at Joey's as a foster child, but soon the truth will unravel about her past, and what she expects to be her future. Please R&R. Hope you like!
1. Prologue

****

PROLOGUE

Rae Areostall sat alone, by herself, at the edge of her cold, hard bed. She wasn't going to cry, she couldn't let herself do that, she wouldn't give in. Her parents didn't mean that much to her, yet she didn't know why she was so defeated. Rae's father had died when she was just three, and now her mother had just been arrested for possession of heroine.

Rae was always unsafe in the midst of her thoughts, because she was unsure of where they would take her. She hadn't really had to think much about who she was before, because she hid behind the image of that fourteen year old girl with bundles of friends and self-esteem. Yet, she couldn't help wondering if this had happened to her mother, it could very well happen to her. Her face was now a stream, and she wanted to stay strong, but she hadn't. _Where will they take me now? _She wondered. She hoped wherever it was they would be simply nice. Although she was torn apart by this, deep down inside she couldn't help feeling a tad of relief. It had always been hard hiding her mother's obsessions from her friends. She never wanted to be different than anyone else, but she always was. Now, that satisfaction was melting away when she started to realize all her friends would know about this. It's going to be in the papers and on TV. She'll have to leave her old school where all her friends are, and start somewhere new, where no one will know who she is, but they'll all know about her mother. The miserable tension of anxiety swept over her along with depression, crawling upon her like a spider, with a tingling feeling.

Suddenly Rae heard a knock on her bedroom door. It was a light, sympathetic knock, with a feeling of pity coming from the other side of the door. She didn't get up to open it though; she was unprepared for what it might mean. Then a coarse voice of a male spoke, "Rae, open up. We know how you must feel, but you can't stay locked up in this house forever. We will take you to a nice foster family, Don't worry,"

Rae tried to remain silent, and she covered her mouth to tame her cries. In one big gasp, the bind of her fingers opened up into holes, letting her wallowing fly into the air. The echo of her moans could be heard through the house. The man spoke again. "Rae. Please. Don't cry. We need to take you out of here. I'm with the police. Don't be afraid." His sentences came out short, and abruptly as if _he_ were afraid to say them. Rae thought that he should have been used to breaking the news by now. 

With a gasp of whines, she trembled to the door. "Hi," he said in a casual manner, as if this had happened to all children. 

Rae picked up her two, packed duffle bags, and a blanket she had since she was born, then strode out her bedroom door, looking out the window. She could practically see herself and her mother playing on the jungle gym through the window, with the next door neighbors. Then the voice of the kind policeman suddenly shattered that image. "Sorry that we must leave so quickly, Miss Areostall, but its time, now." 

The Rae did something she never expected herself to do, she simply said "Okay," and left behind her past. She left behind the little memories of her father, the times when she locked herself in her room for days when her mother's addiction was at its climax, the times she pretended she didn't even know her mother, and the times in spite of her mother's many problems she still loved her more than the world itself. "Let's go." She muttered to herself in reassurance, "Let's go." 

Then the policeman patted her on the shoulder, which helped Rae. She knew she was by herself in the world. In her life she would meet many people who would help her with the troubles she faced at this time, and maybe one of the foster homes she went to would be nice, just maybe. She'd try to remember never to get her hopes up high again, after what happened to her mother. Maybe after awhile Rae would have enough courage to visit her mother, but now she was going to live life as it came, and for herself, not for her mother, as she had in the past. She realized she had grown up through this difficult time. She wasn't going to be like her mother. No, she was going to be her own person. Maybe she had to grow up earlier than everyone else, but she would remember this day forever, and the moment she said, "Okay."


	2. Family meeting

CHAPTER 1

Craig Manning had just gotten up an hour ago, taken his shower, gotten dressed, and brushed his teeth, he was ready to take on anything that came his way. He had just started at Degrassi Community School, two and a half weeks ago. He was okay with it, but the best thing that happened to him so far, was the fact that he moved out of his old home, with his father. 

Craig's father was abusive to Craig. To tell you the truth Craig was very much afraid of his father. He had always liked Joey better. In the first week at his new school, Craig had made a very good friend, Sean. When Sean found out about his father abusing him, he had told Joey, Craig's step-father. Joey was always nice to Craig, and living with him was Craig's little half-sister Angela. Joey had decided to get Craig away from his dangerous father, and offered to let him live with himself and Angela. Craig wasn't this happy since his mother was alive. 

He stopped in the kitchen to grab some breakfast before heading off to school, he was going to meet Sean at the corner, and walk to school together. "Hey, Craig." Joey said, resulting in a 180 by Craig. "So, have a nice night's sleep?" Craig nodded his head. "Well, good. You're gonna need it. Family meeting tonight." 

Craig was bewildered by this comment. "Family meeting, what about?"

Joey's forhead curled " Umm... You'll find out at dinner, during the family meeting."

Craig was uncomfortable with this tinge of mystery left in everything Joey said. But then he was reassured by Joey. " Oh, don't worry Craig. It's nothing bad. We'll just have to...uh... make a little change of arrangements. Just have a nice day at school. Bye."

Craig said "Goodbye," to Joey then headed out the door, he met Sean on the way to school. 

Craig wondered what it was about. "Sean, Joey said we're having some kind of family meeting tonight or something... he seemed kind of uncomfortable and confused. I just wonder what it could possibly be about. Have any ideas?"

Sean pondered for a second. "Well... let's see. Umm... what exactly did he say?" 

They exchanged confused looks and ran across the street after the light turned from red to green. 

Craig continued. "Well he said that I was gonna need that goodnights sleep I had last night, and there was gonna be a change of arrangements. 

Sean's look changed from confused to upset. "You don't think he would..." In an instant Craig knew exactly what Sean was going to say and he cut him off before he had a chance.

"Uh... no! No. he wouldn't do that. There's no way Joey would send me back to my father. He wouldn't! He can't!"

Sean answered, " Well maybe he decided taking care of you and Angie was just too much and he wants to send you to children's aid. I mean it can't be that bad."

"I'd bet anything its not that, but it seems like something important... really important. I just don't know. Screw the meeting, maybe the whole bunch of us could go to the movies or something. Ask around... mean while, we're late for class. We'd better hurry."


	3. Missing Dinner

****

Chapter 3

At the End of the day, Craig saw Manny over at her locker. He wondered what was going to happen between them, and he was pretty sure she felt the same way about him as he did her. **Maybe I should go over and say hi. **He wondered. **I don't want her to think I'm desperate or anything though. Oh well.** He wasn't going to go over- he was too nervous. But before he got to it, she came over. "Uh... Hey, Craig." She spoke shyly.

He hesitated for a second. "umm.. hey, Manny. How are you doing?" **How are you doing??? what kind of greeting was that? Maybe "wassup?" would have been better. **

"Well, nothing really. How 'bout you?"

"Well, I'm trying to ditch this stupid family meeting Joey's gonna have tonight, so a bunch of us are gonna go to the movies, Sean, and some others, I guess. You wanna come?"

"Yea, sure. Can Emma come too? I was gonna hang out with her tonight."

"Yea, that's fine. Invite Toby, J.T., and whoever else too." He said kind of dissapointed. The less would have been the better. More time with Manny. Oh well.

"Okay. See you there. What time?"

"Umm... I think we'll leave at 5:30 from Sean's house. Just in time to miss dinner. That good?" 

"Yea, great! Bye, Craig."

"Bye, Manny." Craig said sorta in awe of what had just happened. Had she liked him, since she excepted the invite? Or had she not since she wanted to take others along? Oh well he was going to the movies tonight, and with her! He figured it would be fun. 

So Craig went home, got dressed, ate dinner- by himself quickly so Joey wouldn't notice, and hopped out the door at 4:45 to hang out at Sean's a bit before everyone else came. He knocked on Sean's door. Sean opened it and let Craig in. "Hey." He said and gave Craig a high-five."

"Yo, Sean." Craig answered back. "I came by a little early because I wasn't sure what time dinner was."

Sean didn't look back, but lead Craig into the kitchen where he grabbed two Sodas. "Oh that's fine," he said as he was getting the ice, "We can play that new Blitz game I got for Game Cube. And I've been practicing for awhile so you better watch out."

"Your on." Craig answered back. 

About 35 minutes later there was a knock on the door. Sean went to get it, and looked through the peep whole. He told Craig. "Its Manny. But don't get to excited, its everyone else too."

"By everyone else you mean the rest of the eighth graders, don't you? Have I sunken to some sort of a low level, hanging out with all the grade eights?"

"No dude, and hey, I'm not supposed to be in grade eight."

"Yeah, you know I'm never gonna let that go."

"Yeah, I know, but we better let them in." Sean said laughing as he opened the door to welcome Manny, Emma, J.T. and Toby.

"Well, maybe we should get going. We have a long walk ahead of us." Emma said as they were about to be let in.

"Yeah, I guess we should." Sean said to everyone. So all six of them left the house, and walked right, towards the movie theatre.


	4. Screwed

****

Chapter 4

Craig, Sean, Toby, J.T, Manny, and Emma waited in the ticket line outside of the movie theatre. They were going to see a suspense movie with a romance as well, they figured both the guys and the girls would enjoy it that way. Craig was hoping he would get a chance to sit next to Manny, he didn't care who else. **Though, **he thought, **It would be a total bummer if I ended up sitting in between Manny and Emma. Too much estrogen. **Craig knew Emma had a thing for him, and he knew that she was upset when she found out he dug Manny. So It would totally suck to be stuck next to the two of them. He was hoping there wouldn't be any cat-fights tonight.

After Craig left the movie theatre all he could think was that tonight didn't exactly go the way he had planned. In the line to get refreshments Manny got a call on her cell from her parents saying that she had to come home immediately because her cousins were visiting for dinner and she had forgotten to tell Manny about it earlier. So Craig was stuck the whole movie sitting on one side of Emma, who happens to have a big thing for him, and one side Toby, who happens to be extremely annoying. What did he get himself into? The only reason he had invited them in the first place is because he really wanted Manny to come and he wanted to make it more comfortable for her. He didn't even get to sit next to his one true friend Sean because apparently J.T had to show Sean this great joke story he got off the internet, and Sean wanted to sit next to Emma because he still had a small sweet on her. Oh well, Craig didn't give a damn. Things just weren't turning out the way he had wanted them to. **Screw life. **He thought to himself. 

He couldn't wait until he reached the door. He was going to take a nice long, hot, shower, and turn in for the night. Then he remembered it might not be that easy. He had ditched dinner earlier that night because he was afraid of what the family meeting might be about. And Joey very rarley gets angry, but he was sure he would now. Oh shit, this night was horrible and it was just going to get worse. Craig couldn't believe he had ditched this really important dinner that he was going to get screwed for missing, to go to a crappy romance/suspense movie-without Manny- that rotted like the garbage outside his house. Damn! This shit really sucked and screwed with his brain. He had no idea what he was going to do. Joey wouldn't be that harsh on him, but what if this family meeting **was **_really _about something serious? Perhaps life threatening? Well Craig knew there was only one thing he could do to find out and that was go inside. Wow he was going to need some adrenaline for this.


	5. Who the hell?

****

Chapter 4

Craig figured if he went around the back door, maybe Joey wouldn't catch him. **Please don't be hard on me, Please don't be hard on me. **Craig thought to himself. He knew Joey wouldn't hit him or do anything to him like his father did, but he was still afraid, so afraid, because he was used to it, from his whole childhood. Still he figured it would probably be okay, because his mother was watching over him. Whenever he entered the Jeremiah's house or spoke to either one of them, he always got that feeling his mother's essence was there, in the air. He loved her, and he missed her.

**Here it goes. **He thought as he opened the door to Joey's house. He quickly slipped through the entrance and made a run for his room. He opened the door to his room and attempted to swoosh down into his bed. Unfortunately it was not there. **What the HELL???? **Craig thought to himself. Instead Angie's bed was there along with another old bed from the attack. What the heck was going on? He was going to ask Joey. "Joey, what's going on? You gonna kick me out of the house 'cause I missed that stupid meeting?" Craig yelled loudly with anger. 

Joey stuck his head out of the closet in Craig's room where he was packing, he looked annoyed. 

"There the heck you are. What the hell are you doing?" He screamed with a bolt of furry in his voice. 

"Don't talk to me that way. Besides you'll scare her." Joey answered back still extremely annoyed. **WHAT THE HECK??? **Craig was so friggin confused.

"What do you mean Joey? Talk english here. I don't think Angie will mind me. She knows me well enough."

"Not Angie." Joey said.

"Well, then who the he-" He was cut off by the appearance of a sad and depressed, but beautiful looking girl, almost like he was dreaming up her image. "I think I just found out." He said back to Joey.

Joey answered "Oh well, if you would have come to the family meeting tonight you would have found out before she got here. But you being Craig, decided not to show on your own accord. She and Angie are going to stay in your room because its bigger to fit two people and you'll stay in Angie's old room. Hope you don't mind because its not your choice." OKAY! Craig was still VERY, VERY, confused!

"Who is she?" That's all Craig wanted to know plain and clear.

Joey said simply, "She's Rachael Areostall. She'll be staying with us as a foster child for the next year or so. I need the money, dealing used cars doesn't pay so much. Especially with all the advertising I have to do, to get people to notice the shop, given the area, in the middle of nowhere. I was planning to do it before we knew you were going to move in. Wanted a girl friend for Angie. How you don't mind."

"No, and even if I did, guess there isn't anything you could do about it."

"You're correct in that matter." Joey stepped out from the room and pointed to the hallway in the direction of the living room where the girl was. "I suggest you go greet her. You better be extremely nice and get along with her. Afterwards go unpack your stuff, its all in your new room. The bed is already set up."  
With that Craig headed for the living room. Feeling sorry for this girl he could sort of relate. After all, if it hadn't been for Joey taking him in, he might be in the same situation. He also hope she had the personality, because she sure had the looks.


	6. Rae

****

Chapter 5

Craig walked into the small den in which the girl who Joey said was named Rachael was sitting on a coach. **Hmm..... **He thought, looking over the girl and rating her in his mind. **Looks....different. **He thought again to himself. **I should say hi. **He was a little nervous about this girl, she was so beautiful, she looked like she came straight out of a painting. She didn't look exactly hot- as he would say. She beautiful- mystical- and unworldly. **Wow. **he thought stunned. As the girl just sat there on the coach, playing with her fingers. **Sad. **Craig thought. **Very sad. **

He walked up to the girl who had a shy, but don't-mess-with-me kind of image. He could tell she'd been hurt before. Maybe worse than he. "Hey, I'm Craig." He said, telling that this girl, Rachael had gone through a lot. She didn't answer. Just continued to sit there. playing with her fingers, staring up at the ceiling. **Lonely. **Craig thought. **She needs a friend. I guess I'm pretty good at that. **"So...umm... Joey tells me your... Rachael."

That caught her attention. She seemed shocked that he called her _by her name. _"No, not Rachael," she said with a spark and a tint of shyness in her voice all at once, a combination Craig rarely saw. "Rae." She said again with a bit of an attitude. Not like Paige though, like a Bad-ass kind of girl. He could tell that was what she was _trying to be,_ but he didn't believe it one bit. 

"Isn't that a guys name?" He said back with attitude to give _Rae _a taste of her own medicine. 

"No, idiot it comes from Rachael, its a cool name. Not girly. That's why I like it."

"Oh... I see." Craig said with bewilderment. This girl was sure an enigma. He just couldn't figure her out. A conundrum. She was a toughie.

"Well... you should." Rae said back, not as fiercely this time. "Craig Jerimiah." She repeated his name sing-singishly. "Lucky."

She thought _he _was a Jerimiah. No, that he'd never be. Which made him sad. Joey and he weren't exactly on good terms right now. After that car incedent. {[which I only found out about because I was on the website. I live in Pa. USA they haven't shown that episode yet.]} "No. I'm Craig Manning. Not Jeremiah."

"Manning?" She said befuddled. "Your not a Jerimiah? You look so much like Angie."

"She's my half sister. My mother died, she was married to Joey."

"Oh." Rae said halfway relieved. "But what about your Dad? Couldn't he take you?" 

**Uh...Oh. **Craig thought. Didn't want to get on that subject again. Practically the whole school knew about his problems anyways. But then something like a light bulb-he couldn't tell what- appeared in Craig's mind. Rae- she was a foster child- wasn't she? Then maybe he should tell her. Maybe it would make her feel better about her own situation. Maybe she would tell him and she would make him feel better about his situation. There hadn't really been anyone Craig could talk to about what had happened to him that could empathize, they could only sympathize, and that was the last thing he wanted. **Pity. **He thought. **And probably the same goes for her. **

PLEASE R&R peeps I'll write more next time. Hope you like! 


	7. Anger

Craig didn't want to answer the question this Rachael girl had just asked him. **Why can't my father take me? **He thought. **Because he hates me. **Craig knew his father didn't _actually _hate him. He just had problems. And hey- don't we all. The answer she was looking for was _why_ did he leave his father and come to live with Joey. And the truth was because his father hit him. He should tell her. They could empathize.

"Umm... It's really hard for me to talk about. My father hit me for the past year. He's had problems coping with my mother leaving him for Joey, and then dying. I don't like to talk about it a lot."

******

_What did this Craig guy just say? _Rae thought. _Why does he think just because he was abused, he's had it the worst. Well he hasn't. God the nerve of some people. Like he'd even understand what I'VE gone through. No he wouldn't ever. _

"Boohoo. Poor baby." She said sarcastically. "Who do you think you are? You think the world resolves around you. 'Umm.. It's really hard for me to talk about.'" She mocked him cruelly. Craig had never seen a girl be so mean before in his life. And go from......so beautiful, mystical, to such a scolding bitch. She was chiding him like he was a baby. This was such a sensitive subject for him, and it took a lot out of him to tell her. He wished he hadn't. 

Craig's face turned red with anger. "You little bitch! You have no right to go saying stuff to me like that. I wonder what you did to get here. Probably robbed the bank or something, considering the kind you are. Once you start you just can't stop, right? You think hurting others will make you feel better, well fuck you! Just leave me the heck alone and never talk to me again! Got it straight? Good!" He ran out of the room in a raging fit of anger, and slammed his new bedroom door shut as hard as he could. He was so angry, this girl did not know where she stood. And it was up to him to show her!

* *****

Mean while Rae Areostall sat in amazement in the living room trying not to show a tint of emotion. Most likely she thought it would be anger or fear, because those were the only ones she'd ever shown. No one ever mad her sad. No, that would mean they got to her... they touched in the most sensible of places. And for the second time in her life Rae cried. The only other time , was when her mother was taken to prison. How could this creep make her cry? It was mostly the fact of what she had done. She had been known to do it. Get people in the spots that would hurt her most. But obviously this guy, Craig knew how to play the game because it came right back at her. She ran to the bedroom she shared with Angie and cried, and didn't stop all night long. **Oh no! **She thought. Tomorrow she would have to go to school at Degrassi Community school, where Craig goes. And she would have to take the music that came along with cursing Craig out- she considered that to be a lot.

Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it OK  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction or a beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
Let me be empty and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight  
In the arms of the Angel far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent revelrie  
You're in the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here  
So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
  


  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees  
In the arms of the Angel far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent revelrie  
In the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here  
You're in the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort he

*SARAH MCLAHCLAN ---Angel*

Supposedly that songs about drugs, so I thought it would be perfect- plus its really pretty.

I hope you all liked my story so far. Please R&R!!!!!!!! 


	8. emailing Mika

****

Dear Diary, 

Guess who? ha ha! Well its Rae again, as always. Wish I weren't though wish I were some one else. I hate my life and I don't know if there is anything good going on it right now. Sometimes i can be a plain out BITCH. Maybe I should apologize to that Craig guy about what a jackass I was. Though, you know me!!! That will never happen! Have I ever, EVER been known to be the first one to apologize. but as my (CRAZY) mother used to say "There's always a time for everything" and maybe this is the time for this. But sorry if I sound like a freak by saying this. But I'll stay RAE- THANK YOU very much. 

BYES dude, (may be my only friend!) 

Rae 

Rae Areostall sat in her new room, and stayed silent. She didn't really know who she was anymore- let a lone ever. She thought she used to know who she was, but that wasn't her... it just wasn't. **Who am I? **Rae wondered. **I mean, who am I really? **She'd always been too concerned with problems with her mother to focus on herself. Now her mother was gone and she was left... all alone... in the world. **What is a girl to do? **Rae joked in her mind. Maybe she'd ask Joey if she could possibly borrow his laptop and write an email to one of her friends to make her feel more at home. **But, then who will it be? **She wondered again. 

Rae had friends that wouldn't understand her situation now- they just wouldn't. They would never have understood her. She just PRETENDED to be one of them, Craig Manning would have never guessed what she PRETENDED to be like back then. Rich... snob... that's what. She could never take anyone to her house- while it was big, and should have been very fancy- it was a shit whole. **ARE YOU KIDDING ME? **She thought. **I mean how COULD it be kept clean when my mom went almost homicidal every evening? **

Rae couldn't stand it, she just couldn't. She didn't even try to deal with all the shit her mom put her through, and that was the problem. She never dealt. She locked herself up in her room for days, and stayed home from school because she was too afraid of dealing with everything, and frightened of what might happen if she came out. There was more to her story, more she didn't even want to think about. And that's what Craig would never understand- still, maybe there was more to his as well. 

Then she remembered there was one person she could talk to, the only one who really knew Rae for Rae. This was because he didn't go to her school, where she put on her every day act. Mika, how could she forget him? **Let's IM Mika. **She thought to herself. **Oh, no! I'm not becoming schizophrenic, am I?**

She passed Craig in the hallway of the Jeremiah house, trying to find Joey. He gave her a rude look as she passed him. After all, she sort of deserved it. **Maybe I should ask him where Joey is. He's probably still pissed off, though. Oh well. **"Umm..." She began hesitantly. "Hey," He gave her a question mark look. "Do you know where Joey is?" 

"Umm, yeah. He's at the supermarket, and then he has to run another whole bunch of earns. He just left, so he won't be back for a while." This disappointed Rae. She really, really needed a pick-me-up. "Why?" he asked.

Rae simply answered " Well, I was hoping to email my friend, haven't spoken to any of them in a while. I wanted something to remind me of home."

"Poor Baby!" Craig said jokingly, but not meanly at all, laughing. "You can use mine... in the den." What, was this possible. Craig not being a jack-ass after what she did to him. Maybe this guy could be nice after.

This aroused a smile on Rae's face. She hadn't seen one in a while. "Thanks." She said running with joy into to den to email her friend. She quickly opened up the lap-top and pressed the starter button. **Mika, Mika, Mika. **She sung to herself in her mind. **Old Buddy, old pal. **She just couldn't wait to email him. "Yes!" She shouted when she typed in her email address and password quickly and hit new. She typed rapidly:

Dear Mika,

What's up boy? Heee heee heee. Stuff has been real tough lately. What's a girl to do when her mother's puffing the magic dragon? It's great how I can joke about these things with you Mike. I'm really gonna miss egging peoples houses with you on Halloween. You know me! Heee heee heee. This is the first time I've laughed in a long time. BOY! You gotta come visit your girl here in.... What's this place called? That's right DEGRASSI. School's tomorrow and I'm dredding it. I have SO MUCH to tell you. I have no Idea where on earth to begin! YOU better not have gotten any new friends as good as i am over the time I've been gone. I gotta go- reluctantly i'm getting off. Cuz I had to borrow this other guys computer- tell you bout him and the rest of this family i'm livin wit later. He and I got off with a rough start. Well cya lata. You'll always be my boy. Chow. 

%$#***RAE***#$%

ps. don't be a freak while I'm gone. Sorry i won't be there to horde off the millions of girls who are after you (LOL) byes once again.

pss. maybe this Craig guy isn't so bad after all. 

Rae quickly closed down the lap-top and waltzed to her room in joy. She couldn't wait to hear from Mika!


	9. Morning time

First of all before I go any farther, I would like to thank all my lovely, supporting, reviewing fans, especially JessicaLWriter for reviewing every chapter LOL, and OverXPosed for adding my story to her favorites list! ( these both mean a lot to me) and if I ever become a famous author (hopefully! probably not.) I won't forget you! 

and now for the story...

xoxo,

CC

_________________________________________________________________

****

Disclaimer

I own Rae Areostall and her mother- other than that I own nothing except the story-line. So please don't sue me- cuz I'm great friends with a defense attorney who's never lost! LOL (its the truth!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Craig Manning couldn't sleep Sunday night- he didn't know what was up with him. He liked Manny right? Yeah he liked Manny... he did. It was just for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about Rae. She was a bitch to him and all, but he felt that there must have been a reason for that. It wasn't that he exactly liked Rae, he just was curious. He's always felt sorry for himself, but what if what she had gone through was much worse than what he had- it may be so. He decided he wouldn't be an ass and tell everyone what she said to him, that might just make her life worse. He'd just stay away from her, and let her create her own path.

Monday morning Rae Areostall woke up to the annoying sound of her loud alarm clock. _Oh No! Not morning, again. I wish I could sleep through life. _And it was true, she did. When ever she watched movies with someone who had a comma, she wished she was he/she. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help it- she needed a break. And unfortunately she would have to face Craig and his friends this morning- it was a sure thing he would exaggerate their little argument. _Wish you were here, Mika. _She thought to herself. But, nope- she'd have to go through this one alone. 

As she was getting dressed she saw another guy who had light brown hair with blonde tipped highlights cross the street over to the Jeremiah's house. She couldn't tell if he was hot or not. 

Craig called Sean last night and told him to meet him 15 minutes earlier than usually today. He wanted to avoid Rae. Maybe no one would even think they lived together- then he wouldn't have to comment about her. 

Sean was crossing the street now and coming up to Craig's door. Before he could knock Craig opened it. "Hey" He said in a frantic rush and pulled Sean to the side of the house. "Let's go."

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Sean seemed very curious.

Craig whispered quickly, "_Because _I want to avoid _her._

"Who, Angie?"

Craig answered "I wish."

Sean's left eyebrow rose in confusion. "Dude, I'm lost. Spill."

"It is so friggin cofusing I-" as he was about to try to explain the odd situation the front door opened, and Sean took a look from the side. It was Rae- dressed beautifully and origanally today.

Sean was in awe. "Umm...um.... who is _that?_" He asked.

Suddenly and furiously without reasoning Craig yelled "Mine!" 

Sean backed away. "What?" Craig couldn't believed what he had just said. For some reason it was instinct. "Weren't you gonna ask Manny out today?" Craig nodded as Rae sped towards Degrassi community school, and so did Sean's head. "Then what are you talking about? 

Craig didn't know why he had said that. He didn't have feelings for this bitch after the way she had treated him. Did he? "I have no idea."

Rae had no idea what or who Craig was screaming to- all she knew was there was something seriously wrong with that dude. _I mean, he treated me okay, even after I was a bitch. That was weird. _Maybe he wouldn't say anything hopefully. 

________________________________________________________________________

Sorry I couldn't make it any longer. But I'm writing another chapter as we speak (or write LOL). I wanted Rae's first day at Degrassi to be a seperate chapter. I hoped you enjoyed this one. And please keep on Reviewing!!!! And if any of you know how to make a bio for your profile could you please tell me - cuz i tried forever and i can't figuire it out. so on to the next chapter.........

xoxo,

CC

______________________________________________________________________________


	10. soaking it up

...NEXT DAY

Chapter 9

Paige Michalchuck lay in bed, hair wet, towel on her head. She couldn't stop taking baths, she felt so dirty. _Maybe I'll go take another one. _She thought to herself as she got up and accidentally knocked the clock that said 3:47 a.m. on it. This caused the alarm to blast off its loud noise into her small house. _Oh No! My parents will know I've been up. _She thought. _I don't want them to suspect anything. _

She had felt horrible for all of the last week, because last weekend a guy that she had meant had raped her, and emotionally scarred her forever. She couldn't stand looking at herself in the mirror she felt as if for some reason this was her fault. But it wasn't, as her best friend Hazel, the only one who knew about it, said time, and time again. She suggested that Paige tell the authorities, this guy should be in jail, but she couldn't stand the humiliation of it all. No matter how great a friend Hazel was, she could never understand the mentality of this, never. 

"Paige!" Her angry father screamed as if being awoken in the night was the worst thing that could happen to him. Of course Paige knew better, _little does he know, _she thought as a small, salty tear dripped down her tanned face. Things like that (being tanned) had always mattered to her before, along with popularity, and guys, but now that all seemed to fade away in importance in the eyes of Paige. In fact guys was the last thing she wanted in her life.

"Sorry, Dad... I just had to go to the bathroom. I'll be right out." _After I wash myself from head to toe. _Why did this have to happen to her? She would never know. But what she did know was that she'd stop wearing those sexual clothes that led guys on. _Maybe I'll be a science geek, like Liberty._ She thought to herself, but this time she wasn't just joking she really meant it. She dreaded tomorrow at school, she didn't want to see any guys ever again, she felt like they had all betrayed her. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Rae Areostall woke up from a wonderful dream. In this dream life was great- she was back home in Pennsylvania- where she had lived in the U.S. before her father died and her mother got a new job in Canada eight years ago. She remembered slight details of a garden, walking on the path, one hand in her father's and one in her mother's. 

Her mom wasn't like that before- she wasn't crazy. Rae had a secret she didn't want to tell anyone. Her mother had gone to a prison, for three weeks. Then they had an appeal in court and her mother pleaded permanent insanity. She was found crazy and taken to a mental asylum. The thing Rae always feared was that she'd be like her mother, and forget about reality. She never believed herself about anything anymore, and that wasn't good. 

Rae got up checked in her closet, and decided on a pair of army cargos and pink- short sleeved shirt, showing her midriff just enough to see her awesome belly-button ring. She pulled back her long, honey-blonde hair that went down just about the bottom of her bra. This showed her double pierced ears along with a cartilage. Despite all this she didn't look punkish, it was impossible with Rae, she always had a charming, mystical beauty to her. She wasn't punk anyway she was hardcore. 

She hadn't met anyone yesterday because she hadn't shown. She skipped school and hid by the railroad tracks, when Joey found out her was furious, and said one more of these incidents she would be going back to the foster home. At this rate she didn't care. 


	11. a new understanding

It was a bright, humid morning and Craig and Sean were on their way to school once again. They spent the first half of it talking about shit like what they would do to the teachers if they could do it to anyone or anything. The favorite was Sean's that they would strap Mr. Raditch to his chair and tell him the school was on fire. So then the topic of Rae came up. "So Dude," Sean began, "You gonna show me to that girl, or keep her locked up in your basement. Craig gave Sean a small nudge on the shoulder. 

"Common man!" He joked back. "Plus she skipped yesterday, I heard Joey yelling at her for it. Probably grounded almost as long as I am for the car thing."

Sean raised his eyebrows " Ditching? Sounds like my kind of girl." Craig and Sean laughed at this and hurried up to school.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Rae Areostall looked up at the big sign in front of her new Degrassi school and thought- _Wow! This is gonna be a big change. _She stepped into the double-gage doors and saw girls dressed up in sexy-cute outfits. _Maybe I should lay low. _Then she heard some girls yelling. "Paige, you are such a slut! I heard you just d i d another guy last weekend." Then the girl who Rae figured must have been Paige broke out into tears, and a pretty, black, preppy, girl stood to her side to comfort her. 

She spoke softly through her tears "I didn't _do_ anything, _Ashley_. If you must know since your so nosy..." then she started crying even heavier without completing the sentence. "He raped...." Tears kept on sliding down her face vigorously, Rae couldn't help but being distracted. "raped..." She mumbled again. "raped me." The words "raped me" hit Rae like a bolder. _Poor girl. _She thought. _She almost has it as bad as me. _

The anger of someone having to go through something that might have been worse than what Rae had to go through, swept over her in a rage. _That bitch. _She thought to herself of the girl who was making fun of this poor Paige for being raped, not getting herself raped. This verb was passive- poor Paige. Rae slammed her book bag to the floor and went off on one of the little rampages she was known for back home. "You... umm what's your name? Ashley?" The girl with a gothic look nodded, with a slight glance of bewilderment in her eyes. "What is your problem?" Rae put on the 'I'm tough, back off' look added with a little bit of a devils glance. "You have no fucking business to make fun of this girl. She went through shit that you will never have to face in your boring, shielded little, gothic life!" 

She paused to let this Ashley-girl take in the full effect of Rae's actions. That always worked to make the guilty feel guilty- once she did that, they needed no accuser. Ashley swallowed whole. _She finally has some competition. _She thought angrily. It didn't seem as if Rae had to say another word. A small tear and a hint of contrition began to arise.

"You're right." She looked for a second at Rae, and moved her focus back to Paige. "Paige, I'm sorry...I had no idea. That guy's a jerk you gotta tell on him."

Paige's face covered in the red sadness of tears welled up some more. "I can't Ashley... I'm afraid."

"Of what?" Ashley asked.

Paige gave Ashley a quick hug and as she began to talk broke out into tears again.

"Of him." Ashley patted her on the shoulder and gave her a little squeeze. Maybe they were friends again. Its seemed like they reached a new understanding- they both had shit they couldn't change.


	12. locked out

Rae walked away from the scene she had just caused as if it had never happened. She put back on her head phones and cranked up the volume to Linkin park's "one step closer," cause' you know what? She was. She walked into her first class- Mrs. Kwan's English. She was always really good at English- well the writing part anyways- she liked expressing the shit she was going through at the time. She sat down at the end of a large table that went across the room. Through the music she heard a small voice "Hey, what are listening to?" Rae looked up from her sanctuary- interrupted from great peace. The girl had fire-red hair put up in two fluffy-braided pigtails, with a belly ring showing, cartilage, and double-pierced ears, just like Rae. 

"Linkin park," She answered as she took off her head phones.

"Like them," the girl said, "but if you ask me I'm more into punk, like Good Charlotte, Blink 182, and Sum 41, I hate that wannabe Avril though." 

"Yeah I hate her too. And those bands are okay. But I'm a hardcore rocker."

The girl laughed, "Cool, I'm Ellie," She extended her hand.

"I'm Rae." She shook it hard.

"Class, please take out your literature books, today we will be reading a poem by Robert Frost..."

_Oh no! _Rae thought. _It's gonna be a very long day. Oh well I'm sorta into poetry._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rae slammed her book bag down on the front porch of the Jeremiah's house. _Why did I have to be locked out today? _She thought. Then she saw that girl, Paige, she stuck up for earlier that day come into view. "Hey, you seem quite frustrated. Why?" 

"Hey, didn't know anyone was watching me in the fit of a rage." She made a little, nervous laugh. "I'm locked out."

"Oh, that sucks." She looked at the door. "Well I was going on a walk, needed to let off some steam. My house is only like five blocks away, you can hang out for a bit, until your mom and dad get home if you'd like." _I don't have a Dad, _Rae thought to herself,_ and you DON'T wanna know where my mother is. _But she didn't want Paige to know that, she wouldn't mention it. 

"That'd be great!" Rae answered with a look of relief on her face. 

The Paige took one more look at the house. "That's odd," She said bewildered, "I could have sworn that was someone else's house, can't remember who's though. Probably cause' they moved." She continued resolving it quickly.

"Yeah, that's probably why."

"Well, we better start walking." Paige gestured in front of her pointing to her house. As the were walking Paige started a conversation. "Hey, that was really nice of you... what you did today... I mean."

Rae remained silent for a while, then she began, "Yeah, but I know how it feels."

Paige's eyebrows scrunched down. "What?" She asked shocked. "It happened to you."

"No, no. Not that. I just meant I know how it feels not having a choice of what happens to you, I never really did. That's all."

"Oh, must suck. That was probably the only thing I never had a choice in. My parents sorta babied me, and... well... you can probably tell my position at school. 

_Yeah, I can. _Rae thought to herself. _Super snob, but hey, she's being super nice to me. Maybe this girl is something more than everyone figures her out to be._

"I know this is a personal question..." Rae began, "But have you ever done it before you were raped?"

"Yeah, I have, once." Paige said without hesitation. "Everyone sorta already knew last year, that's probably why Ashley thought I did it willingly."

"There was a big difference between the two times, wasn't there?"

"Huge, I think I've gotten up the courage to report him, talking to you really helped. Thanks." Then they were at Paige's house. _Wow! _Rae thought. _Its a mansion, compared to any house, let alone the shit hole my mother and I lived in. _

"Big." Rae muttered to herself, not intending for Paige to hear it. But she did.

"Yeah, my mother married this rich guy, their barely ever around," She looked at Rae, "Probably ran off to take a round country trip without me again." Rae thinking it was a joke laughed. Then Paige turned to her. "No, hun," She laughed a little bit herself. "I was being serious. Isn't that sad?" Rae nodded her head, and Paige opened the door to her house.

"Wow, looks even better on the inside than on the out."

"Yeah," Paige answered heading upstairs, "This whole floor is mine, can you believe it?" They sat and talked for a while, and Paige got them snacks. "So, Rae, who do you think is a cutie at our school?"

"I'm not really sure, I've only been here one day. Give me a break?" They laughed. "So how bout' you?:

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise you won't speak a word of this to anyone. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Well, about to weeks ago, this grade seven, JT asked me out. Hazel, and Spinner said they'd pay me 30 bucks if I did it, and I neeeded it to get this fabulous hair do," she gestured towards her hair. "So I said yes, and the whole time we were there Hazel, and Spinner were watching. And I didn't want them to know this, but he's so, so sweet. He even got me this cute, little, green Teddy bear. And he's not hot or anything, but he's so cute. Hazel, and Spinner interrupted our date when we were having fun joking, though. Now JT's feelings were hurt, and he thinks I don't like him... that it was all a joke."

"Oh, that sucks. And so your afraid if you go out with him, people won't like you?" Paige nodded. "That's stupid," Rae said. "What's his number?" She started rooting through the phone book. "If you don't tell me atleast what his last name is I'll have to call someone else."

"You don't know anyone's number yet do you?" 

"Oh, but on the contrary I do." Rae said picking up the phone.

"Wait a second. Who are you calling?" Paige asked.

"You know what? I don't have to call I'll just go home, and ask him. I think he's friends with him." Rae said grabbing her coat, and walking outside.

"Wait a second, what are you talking about, Rae?

"Come with me," Rae began walking. "I'm sure someone's home by now, the door can't be locked."

When they reached the Jerimiah's door she opened it. "Yep, unlocked." Then she treaded inside and knocked on Craig's bedroom door. 

"What do you want? He yelled at Rae, then waved. "Oh, hey, Paige."

"What's JT's number?" Rae asked confidently.

"You like JT?" Craig asked Rae.

"Wait, I'm really confused Paige said. "You live with Craig?"  
"Oh yeah, minor detail she forgot to tell you." Craig pitched in. "Probably cause' she wishes I'd disappear."

"You're right Craig. That's it." Rae answered. "Now would you just give me JT's number?" 

"You didn't answer my question. You like JT?" Craig asked Rae again.

" It's for one of my friends, just tell me."

"787-9012." Craig said shortly. "And don't forget to shut the door on your way out." Rae slammed the door as hard as she could. 

"Is it me, or do you two not get along."

"No, Paige, its you." Rae said sarcastically.

"Why didn't you tell me you lived with him, and why do you anyways?"

"I'm a foster kid for Joey."

"Oh, that sucks."

"Yeah it does, especially with him."

"So are you gonna call JT?" Paige asked.

_________________________________________________________________

*Thanks for the reviews, I'll update soon. And please keep the reviews going!!!!*

__


	13. not so secret place

****

***First off sorry if its not perfect- its my first fan fiction ever. So please if you have some advice on any way I could make it better. Give it to me. I'll try my best to glide away from Mary Sue- tell me what ways I can change it to make it not like that. Cuz since I'm the author I don't see how its a Mary Sue- so please help me!*** 

Rae was sick of everything that happened in the last few weeks. How come she had to move here? She hated everything about this place. She hated the way it was so phony, and everyone dressed the same, she hated the whether, she even hated the smell. You know that smell? Like the cheap cleaning detergent that they sold for a buck at the dollar store. It filled her nose, and there was no escape. 

That Paige girl was also getting sort of annoying, was she going to have a stocker or something. The only thing she wanted to do was leave. LEAVE this place that came out of some kind of stupid book, no was like her, no enjoyed the things she did. As tough as Rae came off to be she liked doing stupid things- like taking walks in her new special place she found. It was a garden, and she didn't exactly know if she was allowed in there, but it was always worth a shot.

She walked over near a bench and sat down. It didn't smell like that here- it smelt like flowers- the kind that bloomed no where else. She knew she said she wasn't ready to see her mother yet, but being here, in the garden, she could feel the essence of her mother. She needed to take a trip, by herself. But, not yet, just not yet.

Then a shadow came among her- probably no one she knew. No one she knew was like her, and liked to come here, where the world was so different. And also, would anyone be here at this time 1:30 a.m., in this forbidden garden. Wait... the face looked only a little bit familiar. Then the shadow spoke. "Hey, what are you doing here?" _uh oh. _

"Umm.... I.... umm... just got a little lost." Because it was so dark, she didn't know anything about this person, except for it was a guy because of his voice. And then he turned on the lamppost hanging in the garden. Must have been a company garden or something. The light was shinning on his face. It was some guy from school she had seen in the hallway. He was Hispanic with dark brown hair, that looked black in the moonlight.

"Hard to imagine that you got yourself a _little_ lost by climbing over a fence, by which I may add is locked with six different locks."

Quickly Rae thought up a pretty lame excuse. "Can't help it if a girl walks, and I guess jumps over fences in her sleep. It's medically known as nocturnal enuresis." She just thought up some medical word that had to do with sleep that she had heard before.

The guy started laughing, _laughing. _"Oh really?" He asked. Obviously the fact that she made up a lie about sleepwalking seemed to tickle him pink.

"What? My medical condition is funny or something?" She asked persistently.

"No." He stated simply, trying very hard not to laugh, but his efforts weren't working. "Its just..." He couldn't giggling, just a little bit.

" Just what? You think I'm lying or something?"

"Its just that bedwetting is usual only common among children age seven or younger." He stated. _Oops. _Rae thought. This surely WAS embarrassing. _Guess I picked the wrong word._

"You just made that all up didn't you?" He asked as if he already knew the answer.

"Yeah. Huh..." She laughed her words nervously. "You caught me."

He extended his hand. "I'm Marco. I thought I was the only one who hung out here."

"Oh thank goodness! I thought you like owned this place or something, and was gonna arrest me or something."

"No, no, no, no. I don't think anyone would trust me with that job. Plus this place has been abandoned for ages."

Rae took a look around. Everything looked flourishing and growing beautifully. "Doesn't look like it."

"Well, I sorta take care of that." 

"Okay, well I gotta go." Rae began.

"Well tell me your name."

"Rae."

A sketchy look came upon Marco's face. "Wait... are you that supposed bitch that lives with Craig?"

"Umm.... yeah that's probably what he'd call me."

"Well he's not a very good judge then." He said as he smiled. This guy was sweet.


End file.
